The Food Fight O Matic
by Bobby South
Summary: I was suppose to make a video version of this at school, but due to my I.T. teacher's illness, I couldn't so this is the closest I can get to show you.


Night time came at West Wallaby Street. All the houses had no lights on and were very quiet, except at No. 62. Inside the house, Wallace and Gromit were busy getting everything ready for a dinner party tonight for some friends.

All Wallace did today to get ready was shower, clean his teeth and put his suit on. All Gromit did today was put his bow tie on.

"Well, Gromit, this dinner party isn't too much hassle for you, is it, lad?" said Wallace proudly.

For the first time in his life, Gromit actually agreed with him. All they did was just smarten up. All day, they've been resting and putting Wallace's inventions to the test. So far, so good. The Sweep-O-Matic, a robot similar to the dresser robot but with a broom in his hands, had swept the whole place spotless. The automatic hoover or, Auto-Hoov for short, made double sure. The dinner table, the chairs, the sofas and the windows were taken care of by the Polish-O-Matic.

The doorbell rang. Wallace went to the door and opened it. It was Mr. and Mrs. Aprins. Mr. Aprin was bald with a grey moustache and Mrs. Aprin had old white hair. Then came Mr. and Mrs. Booktaste, the middle-aged black couple. Then came Mrs. Balbutter, an old lady who wears glasses. Then came Mr. Binsert, an old man with glasses. Then came Admiral Sea in his navy uniform.

Wallace would take their coats and then give them to Gromit to "hang on the coat hangers". Then Wallace led them to their chairs in the living room. He pressed a button on his sofa and champagne bottles with drinking glasses automatically shot up from the sofas. The guests helped themselves to drinking and began talking about their lives and what they have been up to. They were having a great time and good laughs. Wallace was enjoying himself so much, that he accidentally threw his glass behind his sofa and it fell down. There wasn't much in the glass anyway, but the last drop landed on the cable that was leading into the chair. A sparkle sparkled.

* * *

><p>Soon it was time for the main event or the main course. They all sat down at the table in the dining room.<p>

"Do the honours, will you, lad?" Wallace asked Gromit. His dog nodded and pressed the button at his end of the table. Plates of food appeared out of the table. Just when they were about to eat their food, Mr. Binsert's plate of stew threw into Mr. Aprin's face!

"What did you do that for, Binsert?" Mr. Aprin shouted.

"I didn't, Aprin!" said Mr. Binsert.

Then a cheese and onion pie landed on Mrs. Balbutter's dress. "Careful with pie, Mrs. Booktaste!" snapped Mrs. Balbutter.

"Don't talk to my wife like that, Mrs. Balbutter!" shouted Mr. Booktaste.

"This means war again!" shouted Admiral Sea.

Then everyone stood up and shouted at each other, as more food was flying around the area. But Wallace and Gromit, knowing what's going on really, dropped down under the table and met.

"The invention is playing up, lad," Wallace said.

_Tell me something I don't know, _Gromit moaned in his head.

"You go to the kitchen and turn the machine off," ordered Wallace. "I'll try and calm the people down."

Gromit crawled out from under the table and walked to the kitchen. He pressed the power button in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Back in the dining room, food was being thrown around no more. The guests stopped shouting and calmed down.<p>

"I'm sorry, everyone," apologized Wallace. He went to his bookcase, pressed a button and the bookcase moved to reveal some hidden cheese. "Anyone for cheese?"

But when he turned around, he saw all the guests were gone. "Oh, well," he said, as he shoved all the cheese down his throat.

As Gromit came in the dining room, Wallace walked past him. "Uh, Gromit, do you mind tiding up the room up?" asked Wallace. "All that entertaining the guests has tidied me out." And upstairs he went.

As if checking the machines were working and saving the day wasn't enough, the dog's master has made his dog tidy up the dining room! From a dinner party he wanted no part in the first place! What's next? A breakfast made for him to eat in bed in the morning and not serviced by a robot? That's what happened next. So it was all back to normal.


End file.
